Boys
Boys is an upcoming 2013 album by Amanda and Ashley O'Brian. The album was released on September 30th 2013. Background After the release of Girls in 2012, the twins confirmed that they would soon record a new album together. They went on to record separate albums which were released in 2013. On May 24th 2013, Ashley O'Brian confirmed that the album was a definite, and would be called "Boys". Amanda O'Brian later said, on the same day, that it was a follow-up to their album "Girls", and that the lead single would be Naughty Himmer Boys. Despite confirming that the album would soon be released, they didn't confirm a date for a release. Ashley later said, "I'll be releasing The Ashley Show before the album comes out, and Amanda has a naughty little career to concentrate on as well. Don't look at me like that you bad boys!". About The albums release date was changed several times. Amanda O'Brian announced to fans that this was related to The Ashley Show also being released around the same time. The official release date was confirmed by JVC Records as September 30th 2013. On August 29th, the second single debuted online. Naughty Himmer Boys, which had earlier been confirmed as the lead single, debuted in July 2013, with a video starring Ashley, Amanda, and naughty himmer boys. The song reached number one and promoted the album. Boys was released worldwide on September 30th 2013. The second video was released on October 1st, the second October 12th, with future videos planned. Lyrics When discussing the lyrics on the album, Ashley O'Brian said that she believed the album was the best lyrical performance the twins had ever done. "I feel that, ya know, we got the mixture of O'Brian right! Girls, boys, and himmers can all agree that we need to be naughty. We got that from our mamma and papi. We didn't get rid of that and we kept that little naughty genetic side in the album, but at the same time as that we wrote about important issues, and sang them. Songs on that album are going to shatter your heart, or butt, into pieces". Singles The albums lead single will be Naughty Himmer Boys. When confirmed on May 24th 2013, the twins and JVC Records gave nothing away about the single, leaving it unknown whether it had been recorded yet. In total, six songs were released from the album. Response Boys generally recieved positive reviews. One review said, "In a way it's a shame it didn't progress much from Girls - I'd say that if all of the songs from both albums were on one CD, it would work fine, because the albums really aren't that different". Negative reviews surrounded songs such as Kill The Males, with some slating the "male hating lyrics", Us Against The Sykas ''with some reviews saying the song was "unfair towards their new family", and Work Wink for "not showing off their vocal or musical ability at all - but hey, maybe that's a good thing". Songs such as ''Unusual Head ''recieved mostly positive reviews and many believed it should have been a single, saying that it handled the confusion felt in that situation very well. Jimmy's Song, Boys, Boys, Boys, Shattered Butts and Naughty Himmer Boys were the most positively reviewed singles from the album. I Wanna Strip recieved mixed reviews with some saying they were "trying too hard to remind people they're graphic, blah blah". Have You Met A Llama? wasn't officially released as a single but was often considered as one and became one of the most successful songs from the album. While some said that the song could have had more meaning, it generally had positive reviews, especially from others who had met llamas. Song Listing 1. Naughty Himmer Boys 2. Unusual Head 3. I Wanna Strip 4. Us Against The Sykas 5. Oops (I Flashed It Again) 6. Shattered Butts 7. Applaud 8. Wung It Up 9. Work Wink 10. Boys, Boys, Boys 11. Kill The Males 12. Jimmy's Song 'Deluxe Edition' 13. Flash Something 14. Bad Twins 15. Have You Met A Llama? 16. Shattered Butts (''Official Remix) 17. Naughty Himmer Boys (Acoustic Studio Version) Touring The twins joint manager, Serge, confirmed that the girls would be touring soon after the release of Boys. Their tour dated were revealed as from October 12th 2013 to December 14th 2013. Flash Something While Shattering Butts You Bad Twin sold out instantly.